guardians of middle earth
by XXlena1989XX
Summary: Fawna is an old friend of Bilbo Baggins, they were always together on adventures when they were younger: she is also a guardian of middle earth.When the guardians are called upon to help the company of Oakenshield, the reckless Fawna reluctantly answers. She promised her protection and guidance, now if only she could keep her mind of a certain dwarfish prince.
1. Chapter 1

"Bilbo Baggins? When did you life become so boring?" I asked my old friend as I causally strolled up his garden path, his eyes landed on me and a huge smile spread over his face.

"Fawna!" he cried happily before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around my waist "It's so lovely to see you" he smiled up at me happily.

"Well, I decided I needed to see a friendly face and yours is the first one I thought of" I told him with a smile, as he lead me towards his home by my hand.

"How long are you staying for?" he asked as he placed a teapot of the hob to heat some water.

"Oh, not long really. I'm just passing through to be honest" I told him with a sigh "have you spoken to Gandalf at all?" I asked cautiously.

I knew for a fact he had spoken to him, for that was why I was here. Gandalf had given me strict instruction that if he couldn't convince Bilbo to go on some quest then I must try.

"Yes I ha…Wait how did you know I have spoken to him? Are you in on this ridiculous quest with those dwarves aswell?" he said as he snapped round to look at me.

"I have no idea what your talking about young Bilbo" I said with a small smile "But a quest with dwarves? That does sound like fun, almost like an adventure" I grinned "You remember what adventures are don't you?" I asked him slyly.

"Of course I do" he snapped turning away from me with a huff "We always had such fun" he sighed softly.

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you with them on your way to an adventure?" I asked softly as I stood up and walked towards him before kneeling down and looking up into his eyes "Bilbo you are made for more then this, your talents and charisma are wasted while you hide way from the world behind these four walls. If you do not go with them you will live to regret it" I said softly as I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

Bilbo seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, he knew my words were true but he didn't seem ready to except them. Then suddenly his eyes lit up and they met mine with a fire I hadn't seen in many years.

"Your right" I said softly "Your right" he said again stronger this time "But I'll never catch up now, not on foot" he sighed

"Rivorn is outside, we'll take you to them. We'll catch up, now get packed we need to leave" I said with a smile.

He scurried off and started throwing things together and into a bag as he went, muttering to himself as he went.

Within the hour he came to a stop before where I sat with a smile, he pulled his back further up his shoulder and gave a small huff.

"I'm ready" he grinned.

I smiled and slapped my thighs and jumped to my feet, I grabbed my sword I'd placed against the table and tied it back around my waist and walked to the door; when my eyes landed on what looked like a contract laying on the table.

"Don't suppose that is something you have to sign to join this quest is it?" I asked pointing towards it with my chin, Bilbo span round and rushed towards it before signing it with a nod of his head; gathering it in to his hand he rushed after me out of the house and down the lane.

My eyes landed on Rivorn my dark bay boy and rubbed his nose affectionately, we'd seen many battles together and he has gotten me through many hardships; something I would never forget. Quickly climbing aboard I reached down and pulled Bilbo up so he was sat in front of me, holding the reins so I had an arm on either side of Bilbo I urged Rivorn on.

"You ready Mr Baggins?" I asked leaning down so I could speak into his ear.

He nodded quickly with a quick glance over his shoulder at me, I gave him a reassuring smile before urging the horse into a gallop; we had a company to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take too long, an hour, maybe two, Bilbo called out as soon as he's landed his eyes on them.

"Wait! I've signed it, I am coming Wait!" he shouted, as Rivorn cantered towards the line of dwarves, my eyes roving over each one; lingering on an old white haired dwarf for half a fraction longer.

I pulled up beside the white haired dwarf and moved to allow Bilbo to hand the contract over, he read over it quickly humming and nodding to himself every few seconds.

"Yes, all seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" the white haired dwarf smiled, fading only slightly when he met my eye, my eyes where still boring into him, something was strangely familiar about him.

"So Bilbo, this is where I leave you" I smiled lifting him from my horse and placing him back on his feet "Stay safe little one and Gandalf if he isn't returned in one piece, you'll have me to answer to" I said my eyes flicking to his at the front of the group.

"I promise he will be returned in the same state he is now" Gandalf replied with smile "Thankyou Fawna for all your help and I hope I will see you soon"

I nodded my head slightly and placed my fist over my heart and bowing my head, before urging Rivorn past the group and over the nearby hills, I have to find my own adventure.

"Friend of yours Gandalf?" Thorin asked as he watched the rider gallop out of view.

"You could say that, I've known her for a great many years and never once has she let me down" Gandalf said as he too watched after the rider "You would do well to remember her, for she is a great ally to have by your side if you find yourself in a sticky situation"

"I doubt we'll see her again" Thorin smiled "Besides how would we even find her to ask" he laughed.

"She talks to the animals" Gandalf said with a smile of her own "You just have to ask the right ones"

Thorin sighed with a slight frown before he's eyes left the wizard and went back towards were the woman had disappeared, he hadn't even spoken to her but he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.

A second pair of eyes watched the rider as she disappeared, frowning slightly and shaking his head the dwarf turned his pony to follow the company, looking back momentarily before urging his pony on.

I brought Rivorn to a slow canter as we came over the hill, I turned and glanced back the way we had come; for some reason it felt wrong turning away from the dwarves, almost like my calling laid among them.

I frowned softly and pulled Rivorn to a halt and turned him around, there seemed to be a pull on me; almost like I couldn't go any further. I laughed softly to myself and turned back to face the way I was going, urging Rivorn into a quicker canter; only to have him throw his head and spin back around refusing to move.

"Rivorn, what has gotten into you my friend?" I asked as he reared up slightly, seeming very unsettled, I run my hands down his neck in an attempt to calm him and uttered soothing words.

"It cannot be" I uttered to myself.

He calmed slightly but wouldn't allow me spin him back around to head the way we were going, my eyes looked up at the sound of laughter and spotted the group of dwarves appear over the hill; at this Rivorn calmed and allowed me to turn him. With a soft pout and a frown of the eyebrows I urged him into a canter, though my mind stayed on the dwarves we were leaving behind.

"Rivorn, something doesn't feel right brother?" I said softly leaning down to talk into his ear "why does it feel so wrong to leave them?" I added with a sigh.

Rivorn simply snorted in response and threw his head back, I leaned back up and looked back the way I'd come; the dwarves now a mere speck in the distance. I blinked widely and looked to the heavens, a low growl escaped my throat as everything began to click into place; there must have been an alternative reason behind Gandalf asking me help him convince Bilbo. That sly wizard.

"Why me! Why not Hali or Coro even Seraphine, any of us but me" I called into the air and I closed my eyes tightly and flopping forward on the saddle, as the sound of horses reaching me caught my ears. "I know why, I know" grumbled softly.

"Fawna?" came a soft voice.

I mumbled softly to myself before turning my head a little, peering at the company from beneath my blonde hair. Groaning again loudly I sat up and flopping backwards, laying down over Rivorns back staring at the sky; Rivorn took this as a sign move and started walking slowly forward.

"Why are things so complicated" I snarled to no one in particular, throwing one of my arms over my eyes.

"Um, Fawna dear. Sorry to intrude on your inner argument but what is complicated?" came the comforting voice of Gandalf.

I groaned again in pure agitation, as I allowed myself to slip from Rivorn's saddle and fall to the floor; with a heavy thud; the gasps of horror and shuffling telling me the dwarves had quickly dismounting at my slip. Bloody wizard, bringing me this close.

"Which of you did it?" I said into the dirt turning my head to look at them "Which of you asked the guardians to watch over your quest?" I added burying my head back into the ground, as Rivorn turned and stood beside me nudging me gently.

"Leave me be, I am sulking!" I snapped waving my hand at him impatiently, causing him to huff loudly before walking away a few steps and pulling up some grass to eat.

"I didn't think the legends were true" gasped a voice, as I heard feet shuffle forward "It was me lass"

I huffed into the ground before pushing myself up, holding my weight on my elbows; staring at the an old white haired dwarf who was stood in front of me. I knew there was something about him; with another sigh I allowed myself to drop back to the floor, before rolling over and laying on the floor staring at the sky.

"Balin, at your service" he said with a bow.

"Fawna, at yours apparently" I replied as I placed a closed fist over my heart in response, my eyes moving to watch the dwarves before me.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked stepping forward towards me.

"Once a guardian is asked for help, the closet guardian must answer that call" I said with a smile "So Thorin Oakenshield, you've gained yourself a guardian, seeing as I am the only one with miles of this place" I sighed as I climbed to my feet and giving Gandalf a knowing glare, before once again placing my fist over my heart and giving him a small nod.

Thorin nodded back at me before turning and climbing back onto his pony, with a sigh he signalled for everyone to mount up and they rode on.

"So, you're coming along Fawna?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes as he came to stand beside me, I glanced down at him and give him a gentle smile.

"So it would seem young Bilbo" I smiled before swinging myself back up onto Rivorn and waited for Bilbo to the same; when he climbed onto his pony I smiled and urged my horse on to follow the company.

What have I got myself in to!


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked slightly as I watched one of the younger dwarves watching me from the corner of my eye, every time I looked round he looked away bashfully. Learning forward on the saddle I looked back at him with a cough, when I got his attention I raised my eyebrows.

"You have questions, it's ok ask away?" I smiled "But first let me ask one, what is your name?"

"I'm Ori" he said shyly with a smile.

"well Ori by all means, ask away" I smiled softly.

"How many guardians are there?" he asked with wide eyes, he's hands rummaging around in his bag, before finally pulling out a small note book and pen.

"There is always four guardians and we all govern over an element, like for example I govern over the earth element, meaning I take my strength from the earth around me, I have the ability to bend the world to my advantage" I said softly looking up at the sky, frowning slightly at the dark rainclouds overhead.

"So can you make flowers grow?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I sure can master Dwarf" I giggled softly as he's eyes widened further, when a wave of my hand had flowers sprouting out of the ground beneath us.

"Gandalf said you can speak to the animals" someone said to my other side, turning I smiled softly at a blonde Dwarf with a braided moustache.

A rather handsome young dwarf if I did say so myself.

"Yes, but not all" I sighed softly "When the world started to grow dark and split apart, hate seeped into its cracks, some animals turned their back and stopped communicating with us; they forget the love we have for them and in that fact forget how to communicate with us" I finished before wiping a single tear from my eye and looking back to the sky.

"It's going to rain soon, we really should get to some cover" I called ahead.

"It'll pass over us, we keep moving" Thorin replied, I went to respond only to have my hand touched, I turned the blonde dwarf again who merely shook his head.

As I predicted within the hour the heavens opened, the rain gushed down soaking us all too the bone very quickly.

"Fawna isn't there anything you can do about this rain?" one of the Dwarves called out.

"Oh you mean the rain that will pass over?" I asked giving Thorin a blank look "Unfortunately no, I can not control the weather" I huffed shuffling further into my cloak, pulling it up so only my emerald green eyes were visible.

"How about you Gandalf? Can you stop the rain?" called a voice.

I missed the whole conversation following that as my senses had been drawn to another subject, something didn't sit well with me; something lingered on the air that smelt horrid and rotten, though I couldn't place it. I narrowed my eyes slightly and strained my ears, something was defiantly up ahead, something I feel should be given a wide birth.

"Fawna, what ever is the matter my dear?" called the soothing voice of Gandalf, I shook myself slightly and returned my attention to the company around me "You looked like you were concentrating on something hard" he smiled.

"Can you not smell that?" I asked softly, sticking my nose in the air and sniffing loudly, then it hit me; I did know that smell, though it had been a while since I'd smelt it.

"No what is it?" Bilbo called to me with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

My eyes danced around our surroundings as my senses slowly started to put the pieces together, now I looked at it all; the signs were right in front of me; damaged trees, turned over soil and that awful stench in the air; how an earth it took me this long to notice it I'll never know. My only thought now was wither it was worth mentioning this discovery or not, the stench wasn't extremely fresh but enough for me to take notice; I wasn't even sure if I would be listened to.

"Nothing I think we need to overly worry about right now" I smiled at the hobbit before urging Rivon on to ride along side Gandalf "Trolls" I snarled as my eyes flickered around quickly.

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I heard Thorin say we would make camp here, I turned my concerned eyes to the wizard beside me before quickly dismounting; my legs carrying me over to the dwarf king.

"Thorin I think it would be unwise to make camp here" I said softly as I looked up at him, my eyes shining in hope that he would listen to me.

"Fawna may be right Thorin" Gandalf said softly as he came to our side, the rest of their conversation was lost to me as I studied the surroundings.

"Fawna! Come on I might need you" Gandalf grumbled before storming off, causing me to have to run to keep up.

"Gandalf were are you going? Your not leaving are you?" Bilbo asked as his eyes moved between me and the wizard.

"I am going to seek the only people with any sense around here" he snarled "Fawna and myself" with that was gone.

"We'll be back" I muttered before I chased after the angry wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gandalf! You can't just leave them like that" I shouted as I finally caught up with him, planting myself in front of him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fawna, my dear please move aside, I just need a moment to calm myself" Gandalf huffed a slight glare in his eyes.

"Nope, no can do" I said quickly, puffing up my chest to make myself appear bigger; not that it helped much I was slightly smaller then most dwarves.

"Fawna! Enough of your silly games, I have other things to deal with at the moment other then your childish antics" he snapped, before practically picking me up and moving me to the side; while I swung my arms out at him with defiance.

"Gandalf, you can't go around picking people up!" I snapped before rushing forward, once again planting myself in front of the wizard "What an earth are you playing at? I know Thorin is being a little pig headed but they need you" I said crossing my arms in annoyance, glaring up at the taller man.

"Fawna! Move yourself!" Gandalf yelled loudly, causing my to stumble back a few paces; my face dropping instantly as I turned to move away from him "Fawna.." he started only for me to put a hand up to stop him.

"Just go Gandalf" I muttered, before tuning and walking back the way we'd come; back towards my dwarves.

"Fawna look" came the worried voice of Gandalf, I turned slowly with bored eyes before they landed on the large footprints he was pointing at; I looked back towards him with a worried look as I quickly analysed the situation.

"They are heading straight towards the company" I muttered with troubled look, my eyes moving to land on the wizard.

"Fawna you go ahead and see if you can slow things down if the dwarves have gotten themselves into any trouble" Gandalf said quickly "Be swift my friend".

Giving a stiff nod I turned and sprinted into the trees, feeling the change over take me I dropped forward and allowing the change to complete itself; before sprinting back to way I'd come only now I was on four legs.

*Thorin POV*

I watched in horror as my men were stuffed into bags and thrown aside, my eyes darting around looking for a means of escape when I heard the hobbit start babbling; taking about how the trolls should cook us. Everyone around me starting protesting at his words and shouting out insults, but I quickly caught onto the hobbits antics and a swift kick at Kili brought his attention onto me; telling them the plan without saying a word, they quickly changed their tune and began agreeing.

"Lets just squash them and eat them raw" one of the trolls moaned, lifting Nori up and hanging him over he's mouth; causing a loud outburst to ring out from us, when a loud roar reached our ears.

All of us paused and looked around slightly in fear, when a large black panther leapt from the tree line and launched itself at the troll holding Nori; scaling up it's leg and reaching it's face in a matter of moments. With a pained yell the troll flung Nori down, trying to get the cat off of him; the cat moved with lightening reflexes jumping between the three trolls scratches and bites being left in it's wake.

"The dawn will take you!" came a loud shout, I turned and spotted Gandalf stood upon a large boulder before he split it in two, allowing the sunlight to pour into the darken opening; causing the trolls to instantly turn to stone and the large cat to fall to the floor; landing on all four feet. It crouched looking for any other threats, it's head spinning left and right "Ok Fawna it's safe, we got them you can relax" Gandalf chuckled approaching the cat, who had relaxed at the wizards words.

"Fawna?" I asked softly, my eyes boring into the cat's who was looking at me with soft eyes, it bowed it's head before standing and walking over rubbing against some of my men with a soft purr, before making eye contact with Fili appearing to give him a once over, before turning and butting heads with me and strolling back into the trees.


End file.
